


Per aspera ad astra

by lieutenant_hatshepsut



Category: Deus Ex (Video Games), Deus Ex: Human Revolution, Deus Ex: Mankind Divided
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dirty Talk, F/M, Gen, M/M, Masturbation, Pritchard kink, Public Sex, Rimming
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-12 17:09:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10495671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lieutenant_hatshepsut/pseuds/lieutenant_hatshepsut
Summary: Драбблы, в основном по пейрингу Дженсен/Притчард, в основном кинковые.





	1. Повод (Адам/Фрэнк, россыпь кинков)

Выдох оседает на стекле мутью; Адам дышит Фрэнку в шею, и выбор между «что ты там возишься» и «убери руку» не так-то очевиден.

— Убери... — все-таки начинает Фрэнк и давится — Адам проталкивает ему в рот пару гладких черных пальцев.

На вкус они как пластик; пластик же, как известно, вовсе не имеет вкуса. Адам прижимает язык, оглаживает с обеих сторон, и Фрэнку хочется отвернуться от своего мутного отражения; возбуждаться от подобной херни каждый раз немного стыдно. 

«Гребанный фетишист» — думает Фрэнк, прикрывая глаза — это в равной степени относится к ним обоим.

Когда Адам расстегивает его ремень, пуговицу на джинсах и — в два рывка — все время заедающую ширинку, Фрэнк уже не рвется протестовать. Ладонь Дженсена кажется почти прохладной, и Фрэнк безотчетно подается бедрами назад. Адам бормочет «нет уж, не сейчас» — и черт разберет, о чем он, но пальцы его стискивают Фрэнка с несколько излишним энтузиазмом.

Фрэнк невнятно выражает свое недовольство — и Дженсен тут же становится невероятно ласковым; этот баг Фрэнк обнаружил у него раз на третий. 

Впервые они переспали прямо в офисе — если можно так назвать невнятную возню с расстегнутыми ширинками. У Дженсена выдался плохой день; в такие дни он обыкновенно встречал сарказм Фрэнка угрюмым молчанием. Так же угрюмо он сказал «ты меня заебал», поймал запястье Фрэнка и почти в танцевальном па развернул его, уткнув бедрами в край стола и горячо прижавшись со спины (правды ради — подобный сценарий Фрэнк пару раз прокручивал в воображении, когда дрочил). Фрэнк попытался выдать что-то, сочетающее в себе «да пошел ты», «совсем свихнулся?» и «я тебя в порошок сотру», но Дженсен повторил сакральное «ты меня заебал» и бескомпромиссно сунул ладонь ему в трусы.  
Потом, когда оба кончили, и Фрэнк никак не мог унять послеоргазменную дрожь, Адам сказал: «прости».

Наверное, Фрэнку стоило сказать, что он давно немного неровно дышит к Дженсену (на «немного» его гордость была еще согласна), что хреновое состояние с редкими вспышками просветления, в котором пребывает Адам, ему совсем не нравится, и что им, может, стоило бы выпить вместе.

Фрэнк сказал: «я не в обиде».

Ну, справедливости ради, он действительно был не в обиде. 

За первым разом последовал второй, за ними — еще пять; Фрэнк неизменно давал Дженсену формальный повод, и Дженсен неизменно изображал, что ведется. Фрэнк узнал, что Адам совершенно не реагирует на «дай», «пусти» и «я сам», но мгновенно подчиняется, стоит произнести «пожалуйста», очевидно боится причинить боль, любит целоваться и, похоже, имеет какую-то нездоровую фиксацию на его губах. 

— Пожалуйста, — просит Фрэнк, едва Адам вытягивает пальцы у него изо рта, оставляя влажный след на подбородке. — Я тоже хочу тебя трогать.

Адам медлит пару мгновений, а потом дает ему развернуться. Фрэнк тут же прижимается губами к строгой линии рта и, пока Адам влажными пальцами поглаживает его копчик, кладет обе ладони на плечи — туда, где кожа и мышцы переходят в киберпротезы. Фрэнк был бы не против изучить все его аугментации с дотошностью специалиста — настолько не против, что одна только мысль заставляет теснее прижаться бедрами, — но Адам никогда не раздевается полностью, гребанный стыдящийся своего тела ублюдок.

— Ты обычно так много болтаешь, — говорит Адам, размыкая поцелуй; хрипотца в его голосе кажется прямо-таки непристойной. — Но такой тихий, когда я тебя трахаю.

— Это претензия? — спрашивает Фрэнк и вздрагивает всем телом, когда гладкий палец аккуратно проходится прямо по головке. 

— Да, — говорит Адам. — Нет. Неважно.

Фрэнк невольно отворачивается, когда Адам обхватывает его почти на всю длину, и чужая ладонь мгновенно ложится ему на подбородок. Ах да, еще одна странность в бесконечном списке тараканов — еще в тот самый первый раз Дженсен потребовал: «смотри на меня».

Фрэнк смотрит, злясь и краснея, краснея и злясь, и пытаясь шире развести ноги, что не так-то просто в полуспущенных джинсах — и все-таки не упускает момент, когда глаза Адама начинает заволакивать муть желания. Он тянет руку и наконец касается его; момент высчитан безупречно — и Адам не возражает против прикосновений. 

— Все-таки да, — хрипло говорит он. — Это была претензия.

У Фрэнка не получилось бы, не будь он так возбужден, но он бормочет «ага, да, понял, только не прекращай двигать рукой», хрипло требует «хочу внутрь, давай, черт, пожалуйста!», стонет «Дженсен, я сейчас, о господи, нет, нет, я не могу подождать», выдыхает «Адам, о боже, Адам» и устало признается: «я боялся, что следующего раза не будет».

Последнее — откровенно лишнее, понимает Фрэнк мгновением позже.  
Дженсен приглаживает волосы и спрашивает:

— У тебя кофе есть?

А может, и нет.


	2. Вопросы конспирации (Адам/Фрэнк, ditrytalk)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> потому что в dlc адам ведет себя как последний мудак

Адам звонит ему после полуночи, и меньше всего на свете Фрэнк хочет принимать вызов, но в Праге — полседьмого утра, а Дженсен — гребаная мишень для неприятностей, и немедленно накатившая паника стекает колким холодком вдоль позвоночника. 

Фрэнк делает глубокий вздох — чтобы не дрожал голос — и говорит:

— Притчард слушает.

— Фрэнсис, — шепчет Адам; язык его слегка заплетается, и Фрэнк успевает подумать: нет, господи, нет. — Я давно хотел тебе сказать: какая же ты сука.

Облегчение накатывает на Фрэнка волной слабости: ублюдок не подыхает, он просто пьян.

— Фрэнсис, — настойчиво повторяет Дженсен. — Вот какого черта ты снова всплыл?

У Фрэнка есть два ответа: правильный и честный.

Честный — потому что мне кажется, что я нужен тебе, а мне ты нужен еще больше, и я помню, как мои подначки заставляли тебя реагировать — когда ты, страдалец хренов, не реагировал ни на что другое.

Правильный — потому что ты был мне должен, и как я мог не воспользоваться этим?

Но сутки были чертовски длинными, и Фрэнку чертовски плохо, а Дженсен вел себя как образцовый мудак, и поэтому получает в ответ только всеобъемлющее «да пошел ты».

— Нет, — говорит Дженсен, и, судя по всему, он пьян как проклятый, потому что слова его вдруг стремительно утрачивают смысл. — Ты вечно трахал меня в мозг, пока я трахал тебя куда получится, так что придется тебе меня выслушать.

Фрэнк звонко думает: охренеть.

И молчит, потому что Дженсен, очевидно, спятил и продолжает нести какую-то чушь:

— Удивительно, что ты наконец заткнулся. Честное слово, Фрэнсис, есть некоторые простые правила — например, не лезть к бывшим, когда они нашли для койки кого-то еще.

— Да пошел ты, — шепотом повторяет Фрэнк, потому что, черт, у них ничего не было, но он не хочет знать, с кем у Дженсена — есть, господи, совсем не хочет. — Иди проспись. 

— Не смей вешать трубку, — пьяно приказывает Дженсен. — Я собираюсь рассказать тебе, какой ты мудак, Фрэнсис Майкл Притчард.

Странное дело: Фрэнк готов поверить в то, что Адам упился до галлюцинаций о никогда не случавшемся сексе, но не в то, что Дженсен способен забыть его второе имя. 

— Хорошо, — говорит Фрэнк и садится на постель, потому что еще немного — и его начнет штормить. — Я слушаю.

Легкий вздох облегчения на грани слышимости заставляет предположить, что Фрэнк все понял верно.

— Ненавижу твой голос, — говорит Дженсен. — Нормально он звучит, только когда ты произносишь «пожалуйста». В остальное время тебя хочется придушить, чтобы перекрыть поток твоих словесных излияний. Прости, забыл про «трахни меня». Это у тебя тоже получается неплохо.

Слова «пожалуйста» и «прости» Дженсен сопровождает отчетливым постукиванием пальцев по стеклу.

— Ты там слушаешь? — спрашивает Адам, но ответа не дожидается. — Знаешь, до сих пор не пойму, какого черта с тобой связался. Тебе постоянно было чего-то от меня нужно. Я уж думал: еще немного, и ты попытаешься меня убедить, что нам стоит съехаться. Какого-то хрена я решил пощадить твои чувства и не сказал тогда: ты ничего для меня не значишь. Мне просто нравилось, когда такой заносчивый ублюдок, как ты, раздвигал передо мной ноги... Жаль, никто больше тебя таким не видел.

Слушаешь — постоянно — нужно — убедить — ты ничего для меня не значишь (целой барабанной дробью) — мне — жаль. 

Фрэнк зажимает себе рот ладонью, давя истерический смех.

В последний раз он чувствовал нечто подобное, когда его выпустили из тюрьмы, но теперь ему за тридцать, и он хуже переносит стрессы. Судя по тому, как бодро говорит Адам — он написал свою речь заранее; чертовски сложно не расхохотаться, представляя его творческие муки — как и сосредоточиться на том, что кто-то, выходит, мониторит все каналы Дженсена. 

— Фрэнсис? — зовет Дженсен, и в голосе его воровато проскальзывают нотки беспокойства. — А вообще, все не всегда было так уж хреново. Когда я вернулся с Пахнеи, я хотел поцеловать тебя прямо в коридоре Шариф Индастриз, у всех на виду.

Больше он не стучит по стакану — или чему там?

Фрэнк сглатывает и улыбается в потолок. Заставить свой голос звучать недовольно сложно, как никогда.

— Ужасно тебе сочувствую, — говорит он. — Ты так страдал, пока меня трахал. Я понял. Надеюсь, ты что-нибудь подцепишь от этого своего доктора.

Он щелкает пальцами на словах «я понял».

— Прекрати следить за теми, кто оказывается в моей постели, — умиротворенно говорит Дженсен, и Фрэнк перестает улыбаться, потому что эти слова опасно близки к правде. 

— Я тебя ненавижу, — говорит он совершенно серьезно.

Дженсен молчит пару мгновений, и, должно быть, он и вправду пьян — пусть и не так сильно, как пытается изобразить — потому что этот хренов конспиратор произносит вдруг совершенно серьезно:

— Я заслужил, — и добавляет, — особенно за тот раз, когда я трахнул тебя в твоем кабинете, верно? Бьюсь об заклад, хоть кто-нибудь да видел тебя через прорези жалюзи — грудью на столе, посреди твоего хлама. Каково было сидеть и весь остаток рабочего дня чувствовать, как из тебя вытекает моя сперма? 

— Дженсен, блядь! — задыхается Фрэнк.

Ему кажется, он слышит смешок.

— Никогда больше не выходи на связь, Фрэнсис, — говорит Адам. — Это был последний раз. Ты меня понял?

— Я понял, — выдыхает Фрэнк, и Дженсен обрывает соединение.

Фрэнк смотрит на лопасти лампы-вентилятора пару минут, ни о чем особо не думая и ничего взвешивая. 

Потом подтаскивает к себе ноутбук и заказывает авиабилет до Праги.


	3. Прага (Адам/Фрэнк)

В аэропорту имени Вацлава Гавела людно и шумно, и Фрэнк думает: какого черта я здесь делаю? Он продолжает вертеть и рассматривать этот вопрос со всех сторон, пока садится в такси, добирается до квартиры Дженсена, поднимается по лестнице, замирает перед дверью. 

Потом он думает: я ему нужен.

Для этой мысли — ровно никаких оснований, но она дает Фрэнку силы позвонить. 

Приходится подождать, и Фрэнк успевает подумать, что Дженсен в данный момент ползет по какой-нибудь вентиляционной шахте — а потом дверь открывается, и на пороге возникает молодой мужчина: неряшливый, заспанный и одетый только в трусы и безразмерную рубашку.

— Привет, — говорит он с неприятным тягучим акцентом. — А ты кто вообще будешь?

Фрэнку до одури хочется ударить его сумкой с ноутбуком прямо в лицо, и, если повезет — сломать нос, но миг спустя на смену этому желанию приходит другое, более сильное — немедленно свалить.

Дженсен совершает со своим нелепым чехом рокировку ровно в тот момент, когда Фрэнк делает шаг назад. Он совсем не изменился — никуда не делись ни щегольская бородка, ни раздражающая самоуверенность с морды, ни привычка расхаживать по дому с голым торсом. 

— Фрэнсис, — говорит Адам, и одновременно с ним Фрэнк выдыхает:

— Я ошибся адресом.

— Фрэнсис, — с нажимом повторяет Адам.

Дурацкий чех любопытно маячит у него за спиной.

Адам шагает вперед, босыми ногами — за порог, и Фрэнк говорит что-то, кажется — «не смей меня хватать» или «пошел к черту, Дженсен», но сам себя не слышит. Адам сжимает его плечи, пахнет куревом, вглядывается в лицо, как будто пытается уличить, что это не Фрэнк притащился к нему в Прагу — можно подумать, он не единственный такой идиот на свете. 

— Я сделаю бутерброды, — громко говорит чех. — Бутерброды хороши на завтрак. Но их нужно делать на кухне, поэтому мне придется скрыться, и это очень долгий процесс, поэтому...

— Вацлав, — веско произносит Адам, не оборачиваясь. — Сгинь.

Чех понятливо исчезает где-то в глубинах квартиры, Адам смотрит выжидающе, и Фрэнк с ужасом понимает, что, черт, ему придется что-то объяснить...

— Я не думал, что ты приедешь, — говорит Адам. Фрэнк почему-то отстраненно задается вопросом, не мерзнут ли у него ступни. — Вацлав просто живет тут, это не то, чем кажется.

— Ага, — говорит Фрэнк. — Конечно. Знаешь, мне плевать, ты не обязан...

— Я обязан, — настаивает Адам. — Я хочу, чтобы ты знал: он живет здесь, потому что тем, кто мне помогает, угрожает опасность, и я... приглядываю за ним. 

Фрэнк знает про себя, что ревнив до одури, но сейчас он, наверное, слишком устал, потому что верит Дженсену безоговорочно — и просто кивает.

— Я не думал, что ты приедешь, — повторяет Адам. Взгляд у него странный. — Лучшее, на что я мог надеяться — что ты меня простишь. 

— Ну, мне показалось, ты решил оттолкнуть меня, чтобы спасти, — говорит Фрэнк с неврастеническим смешком. — Блядь, Дженсен, прекрати так смотреть, мне не по себе...

— К черту, — говорит Дженсен.

Губы у него горькие, язык — настойчивый и наглый, и Фрэнк, кажется, ахает (но он надеется, что нет). Он уверен, именно такие поцелуи называются «как будто завтра не наступит». Адам обнимает его чересчур крепко, сумка с ноутбуком бьет под колено, и все это — неожиданно, нелепо, хорошо, очень, блядь, хорошо...

— К черту, — шепчет Адам на выдохе; его пальцы у Фрэнка в волосах, а откуда-то с невидимой кухни тупой чех орет про бутерброды.


	4. Единственно важное (Адам, Фрэнк, джен)

Адам понимает, что в его квартире посторонний, едва переступив порог. Тупое безразличие, овладевшее им после Панхеи, и не думает отступать — даже если Иллюминаты в полном составе ждут в его гостиной. Адам кажется себе неуязвимым — той неуязвимостью, что свойственна мертвым. 

Но в гостиной — Притчард, спит на его диване, не потрудившись разуться и закинув ноги на подлокотник. Воздух становится битым стеклом — каждый вдох отдается болью, и, когда становится невыносимо терпеть, Адам идет в спальню, стягивает с постели покрывало и возвращается в узурпированную Притчардом комнату.

На столе — пустая пачка от сигарет и пепельница, набитая окурками. Притчард бледен до белизны; Адам, неопытный в вопросах заботы, боится разбудить его, укрывая. Притчард не просыпается, но тяжело вздрагивает всем телом, и Адама, от его вызывающей беззащитности, что ли, неожиданно срывает в круговорот _что я сделал-что я сделал с собой-что я сделал с нами-что я сделал с миром..._

Фрэнк — последняя константа в рушащемся мире, в его жизни, в его квартире; Адам замирает ладонью над его запястьем, не касаясь — там, где бьется пульс. Каждый удар — упрямое и неоспоримое подтверждение того, что жизнь продолжается. Адам предпочел бы закрыть глаза и притвориться, что нет — но Притчард, даже не приходя в сознание, умудряется с ним спорить. 

Хорошо, что он спит. Адаму кажется, начни он говорить — на губах выступила бы сукровица. В тусклых утренних сумерках Фрэнк похож на мертвого, но лучше об этом не думать. У него длинные ресницы, отбрасывающие острые тени на впалые щеки, бледные тонкие губы, нервные тонкие пальцы, а на скуле — давно побелевший шрам, не присмотришься — не заметишь; Адам знает все оттенки его голоса, но не очень хорошо знаком с выражениями лица. Впрочем, секрет в том, чтобы уловить нечто единственно важное, то, что определяет человека точнее, чем генетическая маркировка:

Адам Дженсен — пациент Икс.

Меган Рид готова на все ради науки.

Фрэнк Притчард будет ждать тебя в твоей квартире после того, как ты — вполне вероятно — проебал будущее человечества.

Тупое безразличие, насквозь пробитое чуть потертыми кедами на подлокотнике дивана, медленно сдает позиции.


	5. Jensen ex machina (Адам/Меган)

Меган ласково зовет его по имени, прижимается мягкой грудью к спине. Когда Адам разворачивается и вытягивает поясок из ее халата — почему-то смущается. Потом говорит: «Нет-нет, все хорошо». Адам подсаживает ее на столешницу, целует округлое колено. Складки ткани отливают перламутром.   
Меган говорит: «Я так счастлива, что ты со мной».  
Адам целует ее розовые губы и думает: я тоже.

Меган говорит: «Самое лучшее в отпуске — это то, что не нужно ходить на работу».  
Адаму кажется, он не отдыхал целую вечность; дни и ночи наполнены сексом, просмотром нелепых, незапоминающихся фильмов, вечерними распитиями Кьянти и разговорами, возвращающими в прошлое — до аугментаций, Панхеи и прочего дерьма.   
Они снова заводят собаку — очаровательного, будто из рекламного ролика, щенка, который доверчиво лижет Адаму черные ладони.   
Электронная почта завалена спамом от неизвестного отправителя — больше дюжины писем, где среди числовых кодов то и дело мелькает _господи-дженсен-мать-твою-дженсен._  
Маленькая ложка дегтя в банке тягучего, как внезапно вернувшееся лето, меда.

«Дженсен, — говорит Меган как-то утром. — Я знаю, ты способен уничтожить все, к чему прикасаешься, но чем провинился тостер?»  
У нее чужие интонации; Адам спрашивает, сглотнув ставшую вдруг вязкой слюну: «Мэг, что случилось?»  
Лицо Меган выражает одновременно испуг, растерянность и вину. Потом — ничего, как экран погасшего монитора.  
«Мне страшно, Адам. Иногда мне кажется, что ты не любишь меня».  
В голосе Меган — полном грусти, тоски и опаски — снова чужие интонации.  
Адам целует ее розовые губы и думает: мне тоже.

Дни и ночи Адама наполнены сексом, просмотром нелепых, незапоминающихся фильмов, вечерними распитиями Кьянти и разговорами, возвращающими в прошлое — и есть в этом что-то тягостное, что-то неправильное. Приятное безделье становится тоскливым; Адам звонит Шарифу, но тот требует восстанавливаться и отдыхать. Звучит он немного фальшиво, как тренер проигравшей бейсбольной сборной, но, кажется, откуда-то знает, что Адама то и дело мучает сильная головная боль.   
На почту постоянно приходит новый спам — десятки _пожалуйста-дженсен-пожалуйста_ , _держись-держись-держись_ и _давай-же-сынок_ , теряющиеся среди чисел.  
«Я разберусь, мальчик-шпион», — обещает Меган.  
По ночам, лежа в его объятьях, она шепчет: «Пожалуйста, скажи, если я тебе наскучила».  
Адам просит Меган не говорить глупостей, но ему отчаянно кажется, будто он забыл что-то важное.

Очередной приступ мигрени накатывает на Адама внезапно и так остро, что его рвет прямо посреди кухни.  
Меган плачет, обнимая его; Адаму настолько плохо, что голос ее звучит для него хором. Сквозь звон в ушах он различает какую-то бессмыслицу: «прости нас, отец, только не оставляй нас, пожалуйста, не оставляй нас, все, что захочешь, только не оставляй нас!», а потом вдруг — резкое «только попробуй сдохнуть».  
Боль уходит волнами, постепенно; Адам сглатывает желчь и поднимается, опираясь на руку Меган.  
Он все еще посреди собственной кухни, но он начинает вспоминать.


	6. Два часа (Адам, Фрэнк)

Адам просыпается как выныривает, захлебывается паникой, как водой; простыни липнут к телу, гладко скользят по ногам, опутывают, душат — и поддаются с треском, когда Адам вырывается из них, как из объятий приставучей шалавы.

Пальцы, когда Адам находит кнопку инфолинка, дрожат, и останься он человеком — были бы на ощупь как лед, но Адам — не человек, и руки у него комнатной температуры.

На часах полчетвертого — за окном темнота перетекает в робкий серый рассвет — и у Фрэнка, конечно же, раздраженный тон; Адам прикрывает глаза, вслушиваясь в знакомые интонации, и в груди разжимается, теплеет.

— Может, я просто соскучился, Фрэнсис, — говорит он и ощупью ищет на тумбочке сигареты.

Адам представляет, как Фрэнк закатывает глаза, но в его прощальной фразе столько неприкрытого беспокойства, что тянет под ребрами. 

«Я хочу убить тебя сам, так что постарайся не умереть, Дженсен».

— Я живучий, — заверяет Адам и открывает глаза.

В початой бутылке у постели выпивки всего на два пальца. 

 

Девочка, живущая по соседству, часто одалживает Адаму покурить. Как-то раз, когда у нее была лишь одна сигарета, они разделили ее на двоих в упоительном молчании: Адам никогда не любил много говорить, Валери не говорит вовсе. Отвечая добром на добро, Адам носит ей нейропозин — благодаря этому он знает, как будет на языке жестов «спасибо».

— Спасибо, — говорит Адам, когда очередной кошмар выгоняет его в курилку.

Валери молча закрывает пачку, выбрасывает окурок и оставляет Адама одного. Ее аугментации цокают по полу, как каблуки. Сенсорная кнопка инфолинка отзывается на прикосновение, будто ласковая любовница.

— Привет, Фрэнсис, — говорит Адам, разглядывая оранжевое от искусственного освещения небо. — Я снова соскучился.

«Отлично, Дженсен. А теперь неприятная новость — знаю, ты будешь удивлен, но ты не единственная проблема в моей жизни. Доктор Кеннек уже ждет...»

— Черт бы тебя побрал, — говорит Адам и тушит сигарету открытой ладонью. — Черт бы тебя побрал.

 

— Нам всем его не хватает, — говорит Шариф, и глаза у него грустные и злые, как у получившего по морде хищника. — Знаю, прошло совсем немного времени, но... Адам, прошу тебя, поговори со мной.

Адам выключает видеотрансляцию; говорить ему не хочется. На дне стакана пусто, как в голове, — Адам крошит его в пальцах и отбрасывает остов донышка.

«Воспроизвести звуковую запись от 07.11.27?»

Интерфейс светится оранжевым, как кончик сигареты; Адам выбирает «да» и закрывает глаза, чтобы не видеть ничего.

«Отлично, Дженсен. А теперь неприятная новость — знаю, ты будешь удивлен, но ты не единственная проблема в моей жизни. Доктор Кеннек уже ждет. Он обещал, что замена чипа не займет много времени. Чертов имплантат вконец меня достал. Надеюсь, ты в состоянии прожить без меня два часа? Учти, я хочу убить тебя сам, так что постарайся не умереть, Дженсен».


	7. Незаметно (Адам/Фрэнк, секс в публичном месте)

Музыка гулко бухает внутри, как второе сердце; Фрэнк жмурится, пряча глаза от полос голубого и фиолетового света, и слизывает с губ острый привкус текилы. 

Ничего такого: просто он сидит на диванчике в вип-зоне модного клуба, и Дженсен, уже расстегнувший ему ширинку, сжимает член Фрэнка через трусы. 

— Ты больной, — шипит Фрэнк, и господи, как же у него стоит, несмотря на то, что он порядочно набрался. 

Дженсен трогает языком мочку его уха и просит:

— Раздвинь ноги шире.

«Ну конечно, размечтался», — говорит гордость Фрэнка, но самоконтроль обреченно разводит руками, и Фрэнк подчиняется.

Идея пойти в клуб, конечно, принадлежит Дженсену. «Не хочу, чтобы ты заскучал со мной», — со смешком сказал он, и Фрэнк обреченно подумал, что Дженсен, очевидно, дебил, если думает, что с кем-то вроде него можно заскучать. К несчастью, этот дебил обладал умением совершенно сбивать с толку поцелуями и пользовался им без всякого чувства меры; завтрак перетек в секс на кухонном столе, а после Фрэнк попросту забыл, о чем они говорили до — и вот теперь расплачивается, внутренне замирая всякий раз, когда кто-то поворачивает голову в их сторону. 

— Не волнуйся, Фрэнсис, — шепчет Дженсен, обводя большим пальцем головку, и Фрэнк сжимает зубы, тяжело дыша через нос. — Никто не заметит, даже если ты кончишь прямо здесь.

Фрэнк хочет сказать, что, возможно, никто не заметит и если он грохнет Дженсена прямо здесь, но тут этот дивный ублюдок медленно проворачивает запястье на триста шестьдесят градусов, и у него темнеет перед глазами. 

Алкоголь и возбуждение будто вытягивают из тела все кости; Дженсен сжимает ладонь сильнее, касается губами кожи за ухом, шепчет его имя, и от щек Фрэнка, наверное, можно прикуривать — но никто ведь на них не смотрит, всем наплевать, верно?

Дженсен тесно обнимает его, пробирается второй рукой под рубашку, зажимает сосок между средним и указательным пальцем; Фрэнк шепчет «черт-черт-черт» и невольно дергает бедрами. Невыносимо жарко, волосы липнут к шее, и Фрэнк все еще в ужасе от мысли, что они привлекут чей-то взгляд, и кто-то увидит, во что его превращает Дженсен... 

Дженсен прихватывает горящее ухо губами и просит Фрэнка кончить; зажимает ладонью рот, гася вскрик, когда его встряхивает всем телом.

...он выглядит одновременно возбужденным до одури и удовлетворенным, пока Фрэнк пытается отдышаться, и сам застегивает ему ширинку. 

— Полминуты, — говорит Фрэнк. — Дай мне полминуты — и у нас будет отвратительный пьяный секс в общественном туалете. Чтобы ты, мать твою, со мной не заскучал.

Дженсен, многозадачный ублюдок, умудряется одновременно самодовольно ухмыляться и целоваться.


	8. Да (Адам/Фрэнк)

Адам однажды слышал, как Сильвия и Шарлотта обсуждали мужчин у кофейного автомата — глаза у обеих были веселые, как у сбежавших с урока школьниц, и он улыбнулся. Шарлотта засмеялась, прикрывая напомаженный рот кончиками пальцев, а Сильвия невозмутимо сказала: «мне жаль, дорогая, но Притчард голубой, это же очевидно». 

Это не было очевидно — ничто в Притчарде не было очевидно. Он становился сговорчив, когда Адам ожидал конфронтации, и спорил, когда Адам не видел для этого причин; неизменно ощущался где-то рядом, в шаговой доступности — но никогда ближе. Адам знал, в какую по счету дырку Притчард продевает язычок ремня и какой маркой одеколона пользуется, размер его ноги и любимый продуктовый бренд, помнил наизусть список веществ, вызывающих у Притчарда аллергическую реакцию, и номера всех его телефонов — но никогда не мог предсказать, когда он улыбнется, а когда нахмурится.

Это не должно было волновать. И не волновало.

В мире Адама было место только ему самому; окружающие были ценны, их стоило защищать, им хотелось помогать, но все они были за пределами круга, и только Притчард порой беспричинно переступал черту, чтобы тут же сделать два шага назад.

 

...С корпоративной вечеринки, где прозвучало много громких речей, и Шариф был очень счастлив и очень пьян, Адаму полагалось исчезнуть, не попрощавшись. Но Уилл Росселини взял Притчарда за рукав, тот доброжелательно улыбнулся — и Адам упустил момент, когда шампанское отвлекло его настолько, что он пропустил удар, и острая ревность кольнула куда-то в затылок.

— Нам нужно поговорить, — сказал Адам, и Уилл растерянно моргнул и разжал пальцы. — В моем кабинете.

На мгновение Адаму показалось, что Притчард скажет «нет».

Притчард вздохнул и поставил наполовину опустевший бокал на столик.

На втором этаже было неуютно пусто, как у него в квартире. Адам пропустил Притчарда вперед, и тот фыркнул и переступил порог, нервно переплетя пальцы. 

— Ну? — спросил Притчард.

Он стоял посреди кабинета, напряженный и почти трезвый, а в Адаме шампанское и горькое недоумение плескались почти в равных пропорциях.

— Тебе нравятся мужчины? — спросил Адам.

Притчард, кажется, перестал дышать. Лицо у него сделалось испуганным, или растерянным, или злым, и ощущение, накрывшее Адама, было похоже на то, что охватило его на Панхее — чувство, что делаешь что-то неправильное, сбавленное кристальной ясностью, что не сможешь остановиться. 

— Тебе-то какое дело? — спросил Притчард не своим голосом и тут же добавил, едва не подавившись воздухом: — Я ухожу. 

Это снова не было «нет». 

Притчард успел сделать два шага к двери, прежде чем Адам перехватил его за талию и получил локтем по ребрам.

— Ты пьян, — выплюнул Притчард. — Черт, отпусти!

Он попытался вывернуться, снова съездил по ребрам, и Адам отпустил. Притчард раскраснелся, темные пряди неряшливо выбились из хвоста.

— Извини, — сказал Адам. — Фрэнсис.

— Пошел ты, — выдохнул Притчард. — Пошел ты.

Зрачки у него были огромные, окруженные синеватой радужкой, как гофрой. Он стоял на расстоянии вытянутой руки — и, как обычно, казался недосягаемо далеким. Адаму хотелось сказать, как он доверяет ему, как благодарен, как хорошо помнит дрожь в голосе Притчарда, прежде чем связь на Панхее оборвалась, но слова липли к языку, и он сказал только:

— Прости. Видимо, у меня что-то в голове закоротило.

— Придурок, — буркнул Фрэнк и сунул руки в карманы, снова отступая к двери.

Адам дал ему десять минут, и только потом пошел следом.

 

Притчард, конечно, сбежал. Его недопитый бокал все еще стоял на блестящей столешнице — только все пузырьки в шампанском полопались. 

На улице было холодно, мокрый ветер заползал под воротник пальто. Адам немного покурил, с некоторой надеждой ожидая, когда же его накроет запоздалым раскаяньем или ужасом. Возвращаться назад не хотелось, ехать в свои апартаменты — тоже. Хотелось связаться с Притчардом и, прикрыв глаза, послушать его недовольный голос, но Фрэнк, конечно же, не ответил бы на звонок.

Адам знал, что он поступает неправильно, когда поймал такси.

 

Он думал, что ему не откроют, ожидал шквала вопросов, нервного выяснения отношений. Притчард молча распахнул дверь, и когда Адам положил ладонь ему на талию — молча запрокинул голову, подставляя губы под поцелуй. Рот у него оказался горячим, язык — нетерпеливым, и ощущение неправильности так и не пришло. 

Адам тискал его узкие бедра, большими пальцами оглаживая выступающие косточки, потом задрал свитер, стал скользить ладонями по животу, и Фрэнк задышал глубже. Хотелось задать какие-то вопросы, вроде «ты уверен?», но когда Адам попробовал, Фрэнк укусил его за губу и стянул с него сперва пальто, а потом водолазку. 

В этот раз, Фрэнк, может быть, все-таки ответил бы «нет», но когда под пальцами оказалась пряжка ремня, Адам без лишних раздумий расстегнул ее и расправился с молнией. Там Фрэнк тоже оказался горячим и потрясающе застонал, стоило чуть-чуть погладить.

Голову повело, и Адам подхватил Фрэнка за бедра и подсадил на кухонную столешницу, столкнув солонку с перечницей в виде дроидов из «Звездных войн». Фрэнк издал возглас — не то возмущенный, не то испуганный — но неожиданно податливо приподнял бедра, когда Адам потащил с него джинсы и трусы, а когда Адам раздвинул его колени — поджал босые пальцы. 

Освещение в квартире было выставлено процентов на тридцать, и полутьма почти скрадывала и румянец на щеках Фрэнка, и шрамы на плечах Адама — там, где плоть переходила в аугментации. Странным образом это все делало проще.

Адам не был с мужчинами прежде, но видел достаточно порнороликов, чтобы знать, хоть примерно, что делать. Он обхватил член ладонью, двинул ей к основанию и тронул языком обнажившуюся головку — небольшую, очень нежную на ощупь. Фрэнк зашипел сквозь зубы и застонал в голос, когда Адам лизнул его снова, а в ответ на «вот так, хорошо» — шире раздвинул колени.

Одновременно говорить и отсасывать было трудно, но почему-то отчаянно хотелось и того, и другого. Адам водил языком по головке, иногда прихватывая ее губами, собирая соленый привкус, и шептал, что это так странно, и хорошо, и черт, какой ты, Фрэнсис, я так тебя хочу. Фрэнк всхлипывал, тяжело дыша, непривычно молчаливый, и хватался то за волосы Адама, то за край столешницы. 

Адам подумал: «я отсасываю Фрэнку Притчарду на его кухне», и вместо отрезвления его накрыл жар, и желание трахнуть Фрэнка на этой же кухне, заставив забыть обо всех тех, кто у него мог быть до. Адам провел кончиками пальцев по его яичкам, и, не очень зная, что делает — ниже. Фрэнк резко откинулся на спину, наверняка ощутимо приложившись затылком, и поставил ступню ему на плечо.

И это точно было «да».


	9. Мотивация (Дженсен, Притчард, Малик; джен, вканонное AU)

Адам вернулся в свою квартиру под утро — когда на улицах выключилось искусственное освещение и предрассветное небо посветлело до грязно-оранжевого. На столе дожидались початая бутылка виски и переполненная пепельница, но исправно работающий кондиционер не позволял сигаретному запаху пропитать помещение. Отличные были апартаменты — просторные, прекрасно меблированные, с панорамным окном, — но слово «дом» все никак не липло к ним.

Адам рассеянно подумал: хорошо бы завести собаку. У них с Меган был Кубрик — славный пес, для которого все счастье мира было сосредоточенно в маленьком желтом мячике. Меган ругалась, когда Кубрик оставлял следы на ковре; пес начинал жалобно поскуливать, и вскоре она сменяла гнев на милость — и тогда Кубрик с визгом кидался лизать ей руки. Адам невероятно ясно помнил такие мелочи — а ведь Меган всегда обижалась, что он постоянно забывал про их годовщину. Адам не помнил ее и сейчас. 

Он знал, конечно, что никого не заведет. 

Он прихватил бутылку со стола и плеснул себе виски. Янтарная капля просочилась сквозь трещину в бокале. Адам поспешил выпить. Он больше не мог опьянеть, но расслаблялся на каком-то подсознательном уровне. Меган не любила алкоголь. Все, что туманит разум, вызывало у нее неодобрение — а может, даже опаску.

Она невероятно дорожила своим умом — он и правда был драгоценен. 

Впервые Адам подумал о Меган в прошедшем времени; трещина поползла по бокалу ниже, остановившись у самого донышка.

 

***  
— Мне нужно время, — сообщил Притчард, не отрывая взгляда от экрана — тот бросал на его лицо желтые отсветы, подчеркивая скулы и углубляя тени под глазами. — Ничего не трогай, не дыши мне в затылок — в общем, чувствуй себя как дома.

Адам неторопливо обошел его офис, поразглядывал старые коробки-компьютеры, из которых Фрэнк, похоже, намеревался организовать портал в другой мир, повертел в руках инструменты, валявшиеся возле примостившегося у стены мотоцикла. На стенной полке неровным рядком громоздились бумажные книги; бумажные папки, не удостоившиеся такой чести, валялись где попало. Притчард обладал удивительной способностью захламлять окружающее пространство в чудовищных масштабах, но это не раздражало — даже импонировало. Его офис был куда уютнее шикарно обставленной необжитой квартиры. 

Фрэнк тяжело вздохнул, зарылся пальцами себе в волосы; резинка съехала, и пряди неряшливо выбились из хвоста. 

— Дженсен, чертова полицейская ищейка, везде-то тебе нужно сунуть нос.

— У меня была собака, — поделился Адам. — Славный пес, для которого все счастье мира было сосредоточенно в маленьком желтом мячике.

Фрэнк издал смешок — и тут же раздраженно нахохлился. Как будто нарушил собственное правило — или проиграл Адаму очко.

— Избавь меня от подробностей о твоей скучной жизни. В общем, работы тут надолго. Диван весь твой.

Он не смотрел на Адама, но глаза его перестали бегать по строчкам; Фрэнк ждал реакции, и Адам ответил настолько любезно, чтобы прозвучало насмешливо:

— Спасибо. Ты так обо мне заботишься.

Фрэнк закатил глаза, но расслабился, когда под Адамом заскрипела добротная кожа. Адам знал, что Притчард воспринимает их пикировки серьезнее, ближе к сердцу, но отчего-то его демонстративная недоброжелательность неизменно соседствовала с желанием помочь. 

Теперь Адам всегда быстро просыпался — сердце отбивало пару лишних ударов, и голова мгновенно становилась ясной — но медленно засыпал. Он наблюдал за пальцами Фрэнка — то замирающими над клавиатурой, то отстукивающими по сто знаков в минуту — и думал о том, что совершенно его не понимает.

 

***  
Хозяйка маленького ресторанчика в Нижнем Хэнша совсем не говорила по-английски («врет», — шепнула Малик) и безостановочно кланялась. К тяжелому аромату благовоний примешивался легкий запах травки, еда оказалась слишком жирной, выпивка — неожиданно крепкой. 

— Это все для туристов, — сказала Малик, заново наполняя маленькие рюмки бесцветной лучжоу. — Экзотика, сам понимаешь.

Адам кивнул. Мелкая моторика его пальцев была блестяще откалибрована, но обращение с палочками все равно давалось ему с некоторым трудом. 

— Тебе точно стоит пить перед перелетом? — спросил он. — Не хочу закончить ночь на дне Тихого океана.

Малик добродушно рассмеялась.

— Нет, все путем. Я знаю, когда остановиться. В любом случае, ты-то не пьянеешь, верно? Если что, перехватишь штурвал.

— Тогда мы точно окажемся на дне океана, — пообещал Адам. Лучжоу остро пахла забродившими персиками, и он окончательно решил, что она ему нравится. — Меня не учили водить «вертушку».

— А я думала, тебе просто загружают нужную программу в голову и — раз! — ты знаешь кунг-фу. 

Адам покачал головой.

— Я мог бы ожидать подобного от Притчарда, но не от тебя. Серьезно, «Мартрица»? Я-то думал, ты вся такая прогрессивная.

Малик улыбнулась.

— Тебе кто-нибудь говорил, что ты становишься довольно милым, когда думаешь, что твой собеседник пьян?

— Не уверен, — признался Адам. — Меган не любила алкоголь. Все, что туманит разум, вызывало у нее неодобрение — а может, даже опаску.

Малик сочувственно похлопала его по руке, и Адам подумал — наверное, у нее теплые пальцы.

— Вы с ней были близки, да? С Меган Рид.

Она не притворялась — правда не знала, что они когда-то были вместе — и Адам ответил:

— Да. Мы были близки.

Малик снова опрокинула в себя стопку и утерла уголки губ большим пальцем.

— Ну, может быть, когда мы вернем ее домой, она первым делом от души хлебнет виски, — решительно сказала Малик, и Адам благодарно ей улыбнулся.

 

***  
Отключение имплантатов было похоже на удар об воду — зазвенело в ушах, заныли бедра и плечи, резко дернуло где-то в районе желудка, а картинка поплыла перед глазами. Будто сквозь густой туман Адам видел удаляющийся силуэт Чжао Юньжу, поднес ладонь к лицу — и разглядел лишь размытое черное пятно.

— Притчард! — позвал он. — Фрэнк!

Никто ему не ответил, и паника тяжелым комком поднялась из желудка и осела на языке привкусом рвоты. Целое мгновение он думал только о том, что сейчас у него откажут ноги.

Мгновение прошло, и он остался стоять.

Адам выдохнул. Облегчение прокатилось по телу, разжало сведенную судорогой диафрагму — и следом пришла резкая боль. Не сглаженная немедленно действием Стража Здоровья, непривычно яркая, она прошила затылок и аукнулась в позвоночнике.

Они были в том лифте вдвоем.

Адам привалился к стене; что-то словно расправлялось в его мозгу, как туго сжатая пружина.

Они были в том лифте вдвоем, он и Фрэнк. Меган не было с ними, и они не говорили про Кубрика. Потому что у них никогда не было собаки, и они никогда не были вместе. То, что он помнил — не случалось на самом деле, оно были придумано кем-то — и теперь стремительно исчезало под слоем настоящих воспоминаний...

Потому что он должен был ее спасти.


	10. Пятница (Фрэнк/Адам, UST, рейтинг)

Притчард винит во всем пятницу, бутылку пива, укороченный рабочий день и то, что Дженсен, обгоняя его у лифта, на мгновение коснулся ладонью талии. Бережное, осторожное прикосновение. Притчард хотел бы, чтобы оно было настойчивей.

В его фантазиях Дженсен всегда настойчивый. Требовательный. Любит поприказывать. «Раздвинь ноги», «дай мне», «смотри на меня», «кончишь, когда я разрешу» — фразы из порно, которые Притчард слышал минимум на трех языках, но стоит представить, как их произносит Дженсен, и становится одновременно дико смешно и жарко. Стоит представить, как Дженсен одной рукой возьмет за шею, а второй — за яйца, и вот Фрэнку уже совсем не до смеха. 

В здании корпорации почти пусто: в своем кабинете лелеет грандиозные замыслы Шариф, живущий только на вере в себя и кофеине, где-то на первом этаже лениво моет стекла ночной уборщик, у главного входа играет в слова пара крепких парней в бронежилетах. Притчард все проверил, прежде чем расстегнуть пуговицу на джинсах, дернуть вниз ширинку и сжать себя через трусы. 

«Чертова пятница, — думает Фрэнк, прикрывая глаза; головка влажно тычется в ладонь, и хочется шире развести колени, но мешают джинсы. — Чертов Дженсен». 

Адам Дженсен в своей стерильной квартире долго думает, пригласить ли Фрэнка по случаю пятницы в бар на углу — почти по-дружески — и решает: не стоит.


End file.
